RE: Tales of Zestiria
by TwinkleMagus
Summary: The original tale but with a new companion, a new enemy and a new legend. Embark on Sorey's adventure once more, as he saves the world for the Lord of Calamity's will. (Canon story of Tales of Zestiria, but with focus on Regil's quest.)


_**Chapter 1: An Order to Restrain, a Shock to Kill**_

 _ **BGM: Prison strip [Umineko no Naku Koro ni]**_

"He's escaping! After him!" the guards ordered. It was a complete chaos in the Nether, land of demons and hellions. The news was clear: _**Zeek Arcaneum**_ , the first Demon Prince, stole the cursed sword Laevateinn and was escaping. His plan? To install a new order in the lands of humans and make of their world a new part of the Nether. For that to happen, the eradication of the _**Holy Dragon Maotelus**_ was necessary and the relic he stole was more than enough for that. It didn't take long for other demons to support his ideal and rebel against the pacifism given by the _**Death Dragon Reviora**_ , one who commanded the land. In the far front, he kept running with the sword in hand. "I'll expand Father's reign in the human world… I'll destroy Maotelus with my sword…" he spoke to himself while running. Suddenly, a knight descended in front of him. That was the _**God** **Paladin Kiravel**_ , one of the five generals of Reviora's army, the lord's brother and, consequently, Zeek's uncle. He drew his claymore and pointed it at Zeek. "Enough. We're heading back to the manor now." Kiravel said. When Zeek looked behind him, the guards have already reached their position and he was surrounded. _Tch… I don't have space to move or to attack. This can't be the end… it can't be!_ Zeek though. Suddenly, a scream of pain could be heard from behind the guard squadron. Seeing how the prince was in danger, demons who had joined the rebellion appeared and began to attack the guards. They were in a few number, but enough to make the soldiers shift their attention.

 _ **BGM: Death (from stupefaction) [Umineko no Naku Koro ni]**_

Zeek smiled and looked at Kiravel. "Would you look at that, Uncle… it's only you and me now." He spoke, readying Laevateinn. "I'll be pleased to stop you here, Zeek! This is for your own sake!" Kiravel spoke. Soon, both charged at each other, blades finally entering in conflict. Despite how heavy his weapon was, Kiravel managed to fight against Zeek's sword with ease. However, none of them had the advantage upon the other. " **Double Demon Fang!** " Zeek proclaimed, shooting two shockwaves at Kiravel. The heavy knight evaded them and dashed towards the prince. "Fool! **Sonic Thrust!** " Kiravel counterattacked with a powerful thrust. Zeek evaded his attack and tried to slash, only to have his sword blocked by a big shield. "What?!" he said, surprised. "Figured it much! Back off!" Kiravel replied and pushed Zeek back, making him lose his balance. " **Titan's Impulse!** " Kiravel once again proclaimed and charged at Zeek with his shield. The impact generated a pulsar that pushed the prince away even further. However, Zeek managed to land on his feet. " _Divine weapon, crush my foe at will!_ " Kiravel began chanting. Seeing the opportunity, Zeek ran towards his uncle in order to finally hit him. However, when he saw, Kiravel had already finished chanting. " **Divine Lance!** " he declared. Zeek was locked into a magic circle surrounded by light orbs. They soon became small lances and started to pierce him.

But soon, the prince released himself from the attack. Kiravel stepped back, a little surprised. "You're wasting my time… I'll end this now." Zeek spoke. The power of the curse grew more and more, enveloping him into a fierce aura of black colors. Then, all of Kiravel's movements were locked. _This… it can't be… a_ _ **Mystic Arte**_ _…!_ He thought. Suddenly, scarlet slashes rampaged through all of the field, damaging him, the soldiers and even the rebellious. " _No one shall hold me anymore. I control my being! I won't let anyone lock me! Fear my_ _ **Independence!**_ " Zeek proclaimed, looking at Kiravel. When everything ended, only the paladin and some soldiers stood standing. Zeek put the sword back on its scabbard and looked at them. "Know your place, uncle. Return to the mansion as I do the job. The human world shall become part of his reign… alive or destroyed." He said, while running away from their sights.

 _ ***BGM ends***_

In pain, Kiravel managed to get up. His mind was completely in awe. "Zeek… the curse made him unleash a Mystic Arte… how…?!" he spoke. However, he saw the remaining soldiers trying to check the dead. "General Kiravel, our losses were big! The soldiers doesn't seem to be waking up!" a soldier commented. "Heh… another hell on a former hell? Interesting…" he laughed a little and got up. "We can't do anything about the ones who died. Let's head back to the mansion immediately." He ordered as the soldiers nodded. Together, the survivors returned to their home.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Mystic Moon [Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days]**_

It was a giant mansion, floating in the center of all the dark space that composed the Nether. Kiravel and the remaining soldiers, safe and hurt, walked towards the entrance, just to be received by a woman. "I see it wasn't easy to capture him." She said. That woman was one of the generals and the chief maid of the manor. She is the _**Gracious Priest** **Eldora**_ , master of the wind element. "He learned under my wing. No doubt he's skillful." Kiravel spoke. With a single snap from her hand, other maids came running to aid the soldiers. "I can imagine he's powerful. The curse might be getting close to completion. Soon, Zeek will be a monster, lost amidst the darkness cast by the sword." She spoke, worried. "Eldora, call the other two back. We need to discuss how we are going to capture Zeek." Kiravel asked. Eldora node and started to use her wind power to send the message, as Kiravel went inside the mansion. He walked forward towards a big door that led to a sanctum. Inside it, a distorted space holding an empty throne was the only thing existing in the room. However, a giant black dragon flew around the space and stopped behind the throne. Soon, the dragon took the form of a male humanoid, who sit on the throne.

 _ **BGM: Miragecoordinator [Umineko no Naku Koro ni]**_

Kiravel kneeled and soon got back up. "I told you, there's no need to kneel before me." The man said. "It's for maintaining the example, Lord Reviora… brother." Kiravel answered. The influence of Reviora, despite the rebellion, was strong. Any demon or hellion who would try to even defy his order had its death wish granted. "So… he managed to escape. With the relic in his hands, the humans will be extinct. Not to mention, the curse will eventually corrupt his mind." He spoke. "Brother, the Four Draconic Generals will head for the human world. We'll be able to stop Zeek and bring him back, so just issue the order and-" Kiravel kept speaking, but he was interrupted by the door opening. An armored young man came from it, running towards the throne room. It was none other than _**Regil Arcaneum**_ , the second Demon Prince. "Dad, I heard that Zeek stole the Laevateinn and went to the human world. Is that true?!" he asked. "Yeah. Your brother had the craziest idea of making the world above a part of the Nether. Still can't believe who gave him this idea, though." Reviora answered. Regil clenched his fist and looked at his father. "Then I'll bring him back! Just give me a chance and I'll do it!" Regil spoke. "That's ridiculous! You're not strong to defeat Laevateinn. I'm going and you'll keep training here." Kiravel opposed. Once hearing his brother's words, Reviora node. "Plus, I don't plan to risk your life. We're beings of malevolence, unwelcomed by humans. Hard for me to simply make you go through all of this just because of your brother. Rest assured, Kiravel will do it." He spoke, trying to calm the spirits that his son was having. Regil lowered his head. "This… it isn't fair! Why can't you give me a chance?! I can fight too and I don't want to stand here doing nothing while everyone is out there, giving their lives for you!" he discussed, but that made Reviora rise from his throne. "Regil, my decision is final! Your life values me a lot! It already pains me to send Kiravel and the others after Zeek instead of going myself… imagine how torturing it is just by thinking on sending you!" Reviora responded bitterly. Despite being the lord of all demons and hellions, he wasn't evil. He cared for everyone more than himself. However, this wasn't enough to convince Regil, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to discuss it anymore. "… Fine. I'll go back to training then." He spoke and left, completely angry. Reviora sighed but he wouldn't risk his son to the beasts up there. "… You'll all leave tomorrow but we'll discuss things at night. Considering the losses, I can't send you today. It would be dangerous." He said. "Understood. I'll speak to the others once they arrive." Kiravel responded and also left. Alone in his space, he sighed once again.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

"I know what you plan to do, Regil. And as sorry as I am, I have to stop you."

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **BGM: Odd World #3 [Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Eternal]**_

The door of his room opened. Regil had to be silent, so that he could pass unnoticed by the guards. His aim was the Treasury of Cursed Weapons, in the basements of the mansion. He shifted between walking and running, depending on the location. Soon, he reached the main hall. _It's filled with guards. If only I had a way of distracting them…_ he thought, looking around for a way to get to the basement. "We have an emergency! The rebellion is attacking!" a soldier came in to the main hall and warned the others. "Damn… go warn the others and move out!" another spoke as the rest ran outside. The hall was now empty. "Despite how much I despise this rebellion, this was the perfect chance." Regil spoke to himself and ran. After reaching the door to the basement, he went inside and raced the spiral stairway down. Upon getting to its end, he opened another door and went inside the room.

 _ **BGM: Sis Puella Magica! [Puella Magi Madoka Magica]**_

The room was filled with the most varied weaponry, all enclosed and sealed with demonic artes. Only the bloodline members of the royal family are able to easily bypass the seal and use those weapons, being it the way how Zeek was able to take Laevateinn. Regil walked through the room, with many weapons. Swords, spears, staves, rods, shields… all magically enhanced or doomed with curses. _There's only one weapon that could ever fight the curse possessed by Laevateinn. Made from the same creator, yet equally powered by a curse. This is the fate… of the Cursed Cannon Tyrfing._ He said. Despite coming originally from another sword, the powers have been switched from the blade to a cannon that shot missiles made from the user's mana. It was also the only way to quell the powerful doom condensed on the sword. Regil extended his arm, pushing it inside the seal, which kept hurting his arm. "Ugh…! Withstand it and take it…!" he spoke to himself. Despite being the second, Regil wasn't a legitimate son, so he doesn't possess the same blood as his father or uncle. Still, he endured the pain and pulled Tyrfing off. Because of his immediate interference, the cannon secretly registered him as its user, so holding it wasn't a hard task, but what made it difficult was the stinging pain caused by the seal. "Agh… I did it… I pulled it off. With this, I can fight Zeek." He said.

 _ ***BGM ends***_

Then, another pain struck on Regil. "GAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain and kneeled.

 _ **BGM: Goddess gardena [Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru]**_

The one who had attacked him... it was Reviora himself. He used a weak arte to attack his son. "You don't know how it hurts me to use an arte against you, but you've left me no choice." He said. Regil looked behind him and saw his father charging another attack. "Good night, Regil. **Dark Sphere.** " Reviora proclaimed. Energy concentrated on where Regil stood and was ready to explode. However, at the last second, he evaded it. Both were unable to understand it at first, but Reviora soon understood what happened. _Tyrfing immediately recognized him as his owner. If that's true, it boosted all of Regil's powers, even if slightly. It already makes a difference…_ he said. Regil breathed hardly, clueless of what to do next. Never in his life he would imagine his father fighting him. "This is what I wanted to avoid… the cannon already cursed you. You're strong… but…" Reviora spoke. "It… did? What does it do? What is Tyrfing's curse?" Regil asked. "The Curse of the Promised Victory. Its bearer is able to win all battles he fights… at the expense of his own life force." He explained. Regil could only stand in shock, it being the moment Reviora took to lock him in a magic circle. "I'll free you of this curse. _Blade from the depths of darkness, free those who are caged to reality and grant them a blissful freedom._ " He began to chant. "F-Father!" Regil called him, but it was too late. " **Negative Blade!** " Reviora declared. As he looked, a giant blade descended and shrouded him into darkness with an explosion. Upon looking at it, Reviora sighed and walked forward. "I'm sorry, Regil… I won't expect your forgiveness, son, but please…" he spoke.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

But as the smoke cleared, there was another silhouette alongside Regil's, who was clearly standing up. "… Master!" Regil spoke. It was the _**H** **ell Fist Magnazorda**_ , his master and one of the Four Draconic Generals. "Magna?! Where'd you just…?!" Reviora spoke, surprised. He has control of everything in the Nether, but he couldn't feel the presence coming from Magnazorda. "Heh… you remember the promise, Revi. I'm going to protect Regil with my life… even if I have to protect him from you." He spoke, standing in front of the young prince. The dragon lord of the darkness stood there, staring at both with a fierce stare. "Listen. I know that Regil should never be put in this mess… this is the thought that runs in your mind. But it's his decision. Shouldn't you respect it and have faith on him?" Magnazorda asked as Reviora looked away. "He's right, Revi. Regil is a grown man now." Another voice spoke. When they looked, Eldora came in as well. She walked towards both of them and healed their wounds. Regil, who just listened, finally stepped forward. "I know this isn't what you wanted me to do, but I want to try! I want to show you that I can fight like everyone! I don't want to be a deadweight! I… I just want to show you how powerful I've became and how I can fight in your name, Dad!" he spoke. Upon hearing his son's words…

 _ **BGM: True Will [Tales of Berseria]**_

Reviora hugged Regil. "I know, Regil. I know. All that you want is to show that you're not a little kid and that you're ready for everything it comes in your way. It just pains me that you have to do this… but I know I can't stop you." He said. Surprised, Regil hug his father back. "That's why you'll go to the human world and you'll stop your brother. Take Tyrfing, go ahead and return to us. But promise one thing for me at least." Reviora kept speaking and let go of his son, who firmly put his hand on his chest. "Dad… I promise you that I won't use the curse of Tyrfing, that I won't let it dominate me, that I won't fail this mission, that I'll save Zeek…!" Regil said. "And you'll promise me that you'll come back alive." He completed and Regil nodded. Then, Magnazorda tickled Regil's chin once again. "Awww… I'll miss the cute little smile you have! I'm holding my wish to glue myself in you!" he commented, shameless. "I have prepared everything for you. Gels, medicine… everything you need is in this bag." Eldora said, giving him the bag. Still smiling, he looked at the chance he had been given and smiled. "Now, let's go. We'll accompany you." Reviora said, leaving. The other three followed him to the entrance.

Once they reached the outside, Reviora opened a portal leading to the world above. Regil walked towards it and looked back at them. "Good luck, Regil. Be sure to explore every inch of the world!" Eldora said. "Hey, if you ever need help, just call my name! I'll jump in and protect you!" Magnazorda said. "I'll be watching over you. May you be successful on everything, son." Reviora spoke. "Dad, Miss Eldora, Master… I won't disappoint you!" Regil thanked and left, disappearing to the portal. As it closed, Reviora looked at the horizon. "It's hurting… isn't it, Revi?" Eldora asked, worried. "… I'll be fine, El. I decided to trust Regil, no matter what." He answered. "We'll keep an eye on him too, so don't you worry!" Magnazorda affirmed. Reviora node and went inside. They followed him to their rooms.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Welcome to Tales of Zestiria... again! Alongside the main cast of the game, I've introduced some new parts to it. And by new parts, I mean a new protagonist, a new antagonist and other supporting characters.

First of all, the new legend I'm introducing is **_Reviora Arcaneum,_** _**the Dragon of Death**_. Known as the current representation of Dhaos, the Death Dragon is the opposite and sworn enemy of the Holy Dragon Maotelus. However, despite the legend, Reviora is more human than many people, teaching his children to do the same. However, when Zeek steals and escapes with Laevateinn to the human world, he sends Regil to chase and defeat his brother so that balance between light and darkness can be maintained. He'll be a supporting character throughout the story and vastly mentioned.

The new protagonist this time is _**Regil Arcaneum**_ , which is the second Demon Prince, illegitimate son of the Reviora. Regil joins Sorey as a Squire in order to capture his older brother Zeek. Despite being friendly, Regil can be a little outburst and uncontrollable in some situations. Regardless of that, he always protects whom he trusts.

 _ **Zeek Arcaneum**_ is the new antagonist. He stole the cursed sword Laevateinn in order to install domination on the human world, planning to lead other demons to invade. Forceful and impetuous, he will see that everything is ruled under the demonic hand without taking safety measures. Zeek can only see destruction.

 _ **Magnazorda**_ is one of the other supporting characters. He was Reviora's friend in the world of the living and decided to keep at his side until the very end. He promised him that he would protect Regil from any sort of danger, even if that included Reviora himself. You'll notice throughout the game that he isn't that strong against cuteness, being Regil his very weak point.

Another supporting character is _**Eldora**_. She's another close friend of Reviora and secretly harbors love for him. She decides to stand against the idea of Regil being locked at the Nether because she assumes he needs to pass the same experience Reviora did when he was living. Still, she treats the prince as a little boy and takes care of him as a mother.

 _ **Kiravel Arcaneum**_. He's Reviora's brother and is the leader of the Four Draconic Generals. However, he'll be a minor antagonist because he believes that Regil's wish doesn't justify the factors of him being another thief and that Tyrfing's curse will bring equal misery to Laevateinn's.

After these introductions and this chapter, which is the insight at the events that will lead Regil to join the others, I'll start the story soon. It'll be the same thing as the main one, but with Regil added to the main party.


End file.
